dogkids_wiki_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Dry Bones Adventure
'''Dry Bones Adventure (or Adventures) '''is a Computer Animated Tv Show that is inspired by Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. the "Dry Bones" is not the same as the one from Carl's tv show but rather different. this show is also a crossover tv show with Kirby and Plants vs. Zombies as Protagonists and Antagonists respectively. Protagonists Dry Bones Dry Bones is a Minion of Bowser but also makes good friends with Taranza and Rex, the Primary Protagonist of this series alongside Taranza and Rex, later revealed in a season 3 premiere that Plants wanted to join him on his adventure, which much to his disgust, but it turns out that the Plants Are Actually villains rather than a heroic Characters. Taranza Taranza is a Spider that hails from Kirby Series but finds Rex annoying... Rex He is a Annoyingly Rex as his name suggest, but Both Dry Bones & Taranza finds him annoying. Bowser He is the King of all Koopas but also orders Dry Bones & His friends to destroy Mario and his friends. Bowser Jr. The Spoiled brat, but also finds Rex annoying. Antagonists Mario The Main Antagonist of Season 1, He have destroyed Everything, he is a criminal in Bowser's eyes, He have been stalled away with Kirby at the end of the Season 1 Finale. Kirby Unlike his Previous anime appearance, he can talk and antagonize the protagonists, also The Antagonist of Season 1. The Zombies The Villainous Group that hates Dry bones and his friends, they are Consisted of Super Brainz, Professor Brainstorm, Immortica, and more. The Main leader is Dr. Zomboss The Plants They Currently hate Dry bones And his Friends They are consisted of Grass Knuckles, Rose, Crazy Dave, Chompzilla, and Possibly even Spudow & Wall-Knight. The Main Leader is Crazy Dave. Green Shadow Green Shadow is a Evil Peashooter that was first revealed after Series Premire... but she originally loves Taranza but now she betrayed him. Solar Flare The Former Girlfriend of Dry bones but Dry Bones Broke up with her before the show starts. The Series's Primary Villain along with Green Shadow, however... She may have a hinted Crush on Dry Bones Because Solar Flare is Jealous of Dry Bones' Unnamed Boo Girlfriend but partially, Also A Dry Bones X Solar Flare Episode Called "Dry Bones in Sunflower Town" is considered an best Episode Ever & Worst Episode Ever by Popcap fanboys and Nintendo Fans respectively in which Solar Flare and Dry bones have a Fully Relationship but however, it is in Season 2 Finale (later revealed that Solar Flare wants to kiss him, but Dry bones rejects her by saying "Thanks for the compliment but i'm not in good mood now" and then Dry bones walks away from her) but later revealed in Season 3 that Solar Flare being a former girlfriend is just a prank... but Dry Bones finds her annoying! -_- but as of Season 3 Finale, She betrayed Dry Bones for good, thus she is lying... Episodes Dry Bones Vs. The Pilot - Aired on April 26, 2018 The first episode of this show where Dry bones and His Friends made a First Appearance alongside the antagonists like Green Shadow and Solar Flare. Animated in A CGI Similar to Recent Mario Games style that would be used in All episodes with some Excepticons: Taranza's Very Own Spin off Episode which was animated more like Kirby: Right Back At Ya! but with Some Modern CGI in some Scenes and Mostly 2D Kirby Right Back at Ya! Style Scenes, The Crossover episode with Rebooted EFF Agents which they are animated more like Recent Kirby Flash Movies that are seen on Youtube, Dry Bones' Solo Adventure which is animated more like PvZ Heroes Trailer but only with Dialogue. Category:TV Shows